Dorks in Love
by ChomeChan
Summary: Allen Walker is your typical high school dork. Kanda Yuu is your typical high school anti-social dork. What happens when Kanda starts failing a class, and turns to the only person he could think of? And said person happens to be the very person that Kanda has nothing but false assumptions about. Can the two really survive the teacher and pupil set up without killing one another?
1. Chapter 1

Allen Walker and Kanda Yuu are two _very_ different people. Allen is the type of teen who focuses on his studies, excels in his classes, and is the type of guy who's annoyingly nice -at least that's what Kanda thinks-.

Kanda hates academics with a fiery passion. As much as he hates school, he still tries to pass the class. He's the type of guy to sit in the back of the class, and ignore everyone. During group projects, he'll simply sit and glare at anyone who has the unfortunate luck of becoming his partner -most of the time he does his own thing, but that's from what Allen can gather-.

Kanda sighed as he walked to school tiredly. The air was cold enough, that when he let out a puff of air, he could see his breath in the sky. He grumbled to himself as he roughly shoved his hands into his pockets, hair swaying behind him.

"Yuu-chan!" Shouted a voice, and suddenly, he felt a weight on his back. Kanda let out a low growl, and said intruder of personal space jumped off his back. Quickly, he spun around to face his self-proclaimed best friend. The red haired teen innocently grinned. "Oops?" He questioned, making Kanda growl again.

"Baka Usagi! I told you not to do that dammit!" He exclaimed, giving the teen a hard glare. The latter shrugged.

"Lavi! Don't run so far ahead next time!" A female's voice rang out into the street as the sound of footsteps grew closer to the pair. Lavi grinned innocently again.

"Haha, sorry Lena-lady! I guess I just got so excited about jumping on Yuu that I got distracted!" He laughed. Within seconds, a metal tip of a sword was pointed at Lavi's neck.

"Call me by my first name again and you'll lose your head." Kanda said lowly, giving another cold glare. Lavi yelped and stood behind Lenalee.

"Somebody help! This girly-man is gonna chop my head off!" Lavi exclaimed.

"What was that?!" Kanda growled, tightening the grip on his sword in frustration. Lavi let out another yelp.

"I still don't understand why Mr. Komui let's you bring that to school!" He exclaimed, trying to hide behind Lenalee. The girl herself sighed.

"Alright children, relax. We're gonna be late to school if we don't hurry." She said, looking at the two. Kanda let out a soft "Che." and put his sword away. Without any more danger, Lavi came out from behind Lenalee, and they began their walk to school.

Eventually, when they arrived at school the three went to their lockers. Hurriedly, Kanda shoved his books into his bag, and stood by his locker for a few minutes. As he scanned the student's, steel blue eyes caught sight of a white head of hair. He looked at the smaller teen for a bit, catching sight of a note on his back that he didn't seem to notice.

Said sign had the words "I'm a nerd, kick me." scribbled on it. Kanda's eyes narrowed at the sign, and he caught sight of two giggling teens, trying to stifle their laughter. He rolled his eyes in annoyance, and walked over to the white haired boy.

"Oi, Moyashi." He stated in a low voice, startling the boy out of his locker.

"Huh?!" He exclaimed, turning to look at Kanda in surprise. Silver met blue, and they stared at one another for a bit. Suddenly, silver eyes narrowed.

"It's Allen, Bakanda." The younger teen grumbled.

"Che, whatever." Kanda replied, still looking at him. "Turn around for a minute." He suddenly ordered, making Allen look at him in confusion.

"Huh?" He questioned. Kanda growled.

"Just do it, baka Moyashi!" He shouted. Without anymore question, Allen let out a startled squeak and turned around. Kanda sighed, and plucked the sign off of the younger teen.

"There. You can turn around now." He stated. The white haired teen nodded and turned to look at the older one. His eyes caught sight of the sloppy written sign, and he let out a silent sigh.

"They did it again huh?" Allen sighed once again. Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Che. People like that really piss me off." He grumbled. Allen shot him a look of confusion, before giving a slight shake of his head. Quickly, the teen grabbed the note, and crumpled it up into a ball before throwing it into his bag.

"Thanks for catching that, Bakanda."

"Che. You're lucky I just happened to spot it, baka Moyashi."

 **Hello! I'm sort of new to , so this is my first time posting here! Anyways, the chapters for this story are going to be a bit short, around roughly 600-900 words I think. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy, and please let me know what you all thought!**


	2. Chapter 2

School was relatively normal after that. Allen had thrown away the sign once he had gotten to class, and acted as if nothing had happened. He sat somewhere in the middle row, not feeling comfortable in the front, or the back. He felt some people staring at him as he worked. The white haired boy let out a quiet sigh, and frowned. He's always been stared at by people at school. At least he always wore his gloves, covering his hand. No one knew. He didn't exactly have anyone to hang out with, so he usually kept to himself.

The school bell rang, signaling that class was over. The sound of the bell resonated throughout the hallway, and students jumped from their seats. Allen snapped from his thoughts, standing up as well, and put his stuff into his bag. He then walked to his next class after getting his homework from the teacher. Allen suddenly frowned, as he realized what period he had next.

Science.

He hated that class. Now, it wasn't because of the fact that his teacher was a mean and rotten one. Quite the opposite really. Science with Mr. Komui was fun, and enjoyable. It wasn't because he was failing the class either, because he had been in the top five percent of the class. The problem was simple. He happened to sit in front of Jasdero, and Devit. They liked to mess around with him, but they _loved_ making science absolute hell for him. Frowning once again, Allen stepped into the room of question, and saw that other people were trying to find seats. The whittete sighed, walking to his desk, and sat down. He pulled out the homework from the night before. He suddenly felt two pairs of eyes staring him down.

"Oh?~ What's this hee?!" Someone said. Someone else chuckled.

"Let's take a look Jas." They responded, and Allen felt himself tense up. Suddenly, Jasdero and Devit were standing in front of his desk, checking out his homework. They held their papers in their hands, glancing back and forth at his.

"Hey, give that back!" Allen tried, jumping from his seat. Jasdero suddenly grinned, snickering as he ripped the paper. Allen stared at the shredded paper, frowning. He immediately sat back in his seat, not needing to argue for his paper. Jasdero and Devit continued snickering as they walked back to their seats. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kanda enter the room, and he felt his mood drop even more.

The long haired teen had a scowl on his face as he sat down, right next to Allen. The whittete stared in surprise. Normally, Kanda sat far away from him, saying that he didn't like being near 'annoying people'. Kanda caught Allen's stare, and snorted. "Che, _what_ Moyashi?" He snapped. Allen looked away quickly.

"N-Nothing, Bakanda..." He murmured in response, feeling his cheeks heat up at the sight of being caught staring. Suddenly, the door opened, and Mr. Komui walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone!~ I hope you all have last nights homework!~" He cheered, grinning as he walked to the front of the room. Allen could feel his heart drop.


	3. Chapter 3

Allen stared at Mr. Komui as he spoke, his heart further than before. Ever had that feeling when your so nervous that you can hear your heart beating in your chest? That's exactly what had been happening to the white haired teen. After collecting everyone's homework, Komui some how magically missed Allen's desk -which he was grateful for- and had begun to explain that he had a group project assigned for everyone.

" _I'll_ be assigning your group members, since I don't trust any of you with my precious Lenalee!" Was the purple headed teacher's reasoning. Allen had faintly heard of Lenalee, but had never really approached her. They'd meet a few times in the hallway, but had only exchanged salutations. During lunch, Allen had seen her sitting with Kanda, and a redhead by the name of Lavi? He wasn't sure of the other teen's name. However, Allen knew _very_ well to never get on the wrong side of Komui, and the quickest way to do that is by getting a bit _too_ close to his precious sister.

The last kid who did that had been hospitalized for a good week or so. The only explanation anyone had been given was he had been attacked by a giant, uncontrollable robot. To that Komui had been trying to hide his evil smirk of victory. Allen shuddered at the memory. "llen, Jasdero, and Devit. You three will be a group." Komui's voice suddenly broke Allen from his thoughts, and he felt himself go rigid. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the pair snickering to themselves.

"Kanda, Johnny, Lenalee." Komui continued listing names and their groups. Kanda and Johnny were probably the only two males that the teacher actually trusted with his sibling. Allen was pulled from his thoughts when two notebooks were thrown on his desk.

"Hey partner." Devit snickered. Jasdero giggled as he looked at the white haired boy. Allen couldn't help a small gulp.

"Partner hee!" Jasdero commented, and all Allen could do was slowly nod. Devit plopped himself on a chair, crossing one leg over the other.

"Since our topic is different types of chemical reactions...which one would you two like to do...?" Allen questioned, trying to be polite to them, no matter how much he was actually nervous with them around. The pair shrugged.

"I don't pay attention, and it's not like I to either, so you pick disciple." Devit stated lamely, looking away from Allen, uninterested.

"Yeah, you pick hee hee!" Jasdero agreed, nodding his head. Allen frowned slightly, but slowly nodded.

"Okay..."

Komui had assigned the groups certain parts to get done by the following day, and Allen suddenly found himself dumped with the twin's parts of their assignment.

Holding his books, Allen let out a sigh as he made his way to the rooftop for lunch. He decided he'd start working on the project, preferring to do it than later. If he did that, he'd probably have to pull an all nighter. Not only that, but he'd have to get a copy from the homework that Jasdero and Devit ripped up in order to complete the assignment.

The white haired teen plopped himself down on the ground, his bag next to him. After, he sprawled out his things, wanting to be organized with his needed materials. He quickly began working, pausing a few times to pop a few mitarashi dangos into his mouth before continuing, pencil scribbling across paper. He happily munched on the treats as he worked, until he heard someone swing the door open.

Kanda had been looking for a nice, quiet place to eat his lunch, wanting to get away from the baka usagi, also known as Lavi. He grumbled as he walked through the halls of school. He had been thinking about how bad Allen's group was. He faintly wondered if Jasdero and Devit would contribute to the project. Although, Allen would be fine after all. The whittete was an all out teacher's pet, and would probably get his parents to help him. Kanda snorted at that.

He himself had gotten lucky with his group members. They all equally divided the work amongst themselves, and agreed to work on it together during study hall or something. As Kanda walked past the door to the roof, he suddenly remembered that no one would be up there. He smirked. _'Perfect.'_

He had expected to be able to eat in peace, looking out at the sky. What he hadn't expected was seeing a certain bean sprout sitting there, work sprawled out around him as he had food stuffed in his mouth. Kanda stood at the door way, surprised as the two locked eye contact. "B-Bakanda?!" Allen exclaimed, surprised.

"Moyashi..."


	4. Chapter 4

The two teens stared at one another in surprise, not expecting to find one another on the roof. "What are you doing here?!" Allen exclaimed, looking at Kanda. He no longer held the pencil in his hand, said pencil now on the ground. Kanda snorted.

"I should be asking you that, baka Moyashi." He replied. Allen pouted.

"It's Allen! Is your brain really _that_ slow, Bakanda?!" Was the boy's response. Kanda scoffed and rolled his eyes. He shut the door behind himself, and walked over to the whittete. He then took a seat next to the boy, and the two looked at one another almost awkwardly. "Did you um...need something Kanda?" Allen questioned, looking at him.

"Che, I just needed a quiet place to eat and the roof seemed like the best place baka." Kanda replied, motioning to his lunch. Allen slowly nodded, still munching on a dango. "What are you doing on the roof Moyashi?" He asked, glancing over at the work Allen had sprawled out around himself. The whittete sighed.

"I'm working on the project...if I don't start now, I'll probably end up pulling an all nighter..." He explained, frowning. Kanda nodded, listening as the boy spoke.

"Jasdero and Devit are making you do the work by yourself?" He mused, glancing over to Allen.

"Mhm." He hummed in response. "I mean, it's not that I don't enjoy doing the work, but it's kind of stressful..." Allen trailed off. Kanda just snorted in response.

 _'I doubt you know anything about stress, Moyashi.'_ He thought. The two fell into a slightly awkward, yet comfortable silence. Kanda had begun to eat, while Allen went back to working on his project. Curiously, dark blue eyes glanced over to the boy, and he eyed the project. "Oi, Moyashi." Kanda suddenly spoke.

"It's _Allen_." The teen grumbled out.

"This is wrong." Kanda merely stated, pointing to a piece of information on his project. "Look over the reactants baka." He said, not giving Allen the chance to respond. Silver eyes curiously looked to what he was talking about, and caught it.

"Oh!"

"Che."

Their lunch period continued like that. Kanda would glance back at Allen's project once in a while, and fix any mistakes the white haired teen might've made. By the end of lunch, Allen had no need for an all nighter. He looked up at Kanda, smiling brightly. "Thanks Bakanda." He stated, before grabbing everything and heading to his next class. Kanda watched as he left. He decided he'd have a talk with Komui about the project.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

"Is there something wrong Kanda?" Komui asked, as the long haired male entered the classroom. Kanda nodded, closing the door behind him. He wore a natural frown on his face, a rather bored expression with his frown. A normal face for Kanda.

"The Moyashi and his partners." Was all Kanda needed to say. Komui knew who he was talking about, the minute he said 'Moyashi'. The long haired teen walked over to Komui's desk, now standing in front of it.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Allen's doing the work by himself right?" Komui asked.

"Che." Was all Kanda said. Komui seemed to get his message.

With a chuckle, Komui gave a smile. "I'll put you with him then. I expect you two to work together, and no fighting." Komui demanded. Kanda nodded. As he turned to walked out, Komui stopped him. "Oh...Kanda, by the way, I'd like to warn you. I'm afraid your science grades are slipping, and if they drop anymore you'll end up failing my class. Report cards come out at the beginning of next month, so I'd suggest doing something to improve your grades." Kanda merely nodded in acknowledgement before leaving the room.

 _'I'm going to live to regret this, but I'm going to have to ask the Moyashi for a favor...'_


	5. Chapter 5

Kanda found him at his locker, white head of hair buried deep inside his books and materials as he rummaged through them. The long haired male ran a hand through his hair, brushing it back in frustration as he sighed. Allen didn't seem to notice or hear Kanda as he looked for his binders for his next classes. The older teen was quiet for a few moments, almost standing there awkwardly. He took the time to study the younger's appearance, curious. He never really noticed how the teen's clothes weren't exactly the neatest. Half of his shirt was tucked into his pants, while the other half wasn't. His shirt collar looked messy, and when Allen pulled his head out of his locker, Kanda could see his hair was a mess. "Moyashi."

Allen jumped in surprise, turning to look at Kanda. "It's Allen!" He shouted, frowning.

"Che, whatever."

"What do you want Bakanda?" The teen asked, giving a glare that the elder gratefully returned. Kanda's glare faded slightly as he looked over to Allen.

"Listen Moyashi, you owe me since I helped you out with that dumbass science project." Kanda began, staring at him. Allen was confused. He never really asked for Kanda's help?

"Okay, what do you need then?" Allen asked, looking at him. He was curious to know where Kanda had been going with this.

"Just meet me by the gates after school, baka Moyashi." Kanda growled in frustration, before stomping off, leaving a _very_ confused Allen behind.

"EH?!"

"You said _what_ to him?!" Lavi burst out, laughing wildly. Lenalee frowned at the redhead. Kanda gave him a glare that immediately made him shut up. "Seriously though, Yuu-chan, you really need to work on your people skills." Lavi commented.

"Can it usagi." Kanda growled. Lenalee sighed quietly.

"Lavi is right though, Kanda. You need to work on how you communicate with other people..." She trailed off. Looking into the distance, Kanda smirked.

"Che. My way is just fine." He said as a certain white haired teen walked over to the gates. Allen's bag was slumped on his shoulder, slightly open. His hair was a ruffled mess, and his books were almost falling out of his bag.

"Man I hate Mr. Lvellie's class..." Allen grumbled, walking over to the three teens.

"Che, so the Moyashi did decide to show up." Kanda commented, smirking as he egged the smaller teen on. Allen gave a glare.

"It's Allen!" Said teen shouted, glaring. Lavi and Lenalee watched the two. Lavi suddenly grinned, crafting ideas.

"So your the one Yuu-chan calls 'Moyashi'~." Lavi commented, walking over to the whittete. Lenalee followed, deciding it was her job to break up any possible fights.

"Yuu-chan...?" Allen questioned, confused.

"Don't call me that damn baka usagi!" Kanda shouted, glaring at the redhead. Lavi laughed, ignoring Kanda's glare.

"I'm Lavi Bookman Junior! Nice to meet you, Moyashi-chan!" The redhead greeted.

"Please, call me Allen." The whittete replied, eyebrow twitching. Being called a bean sprout by Kanda was enough, and Allen wasn't sure if he could contain his anger if Lavi called him that as well.

"I'm Lenalee Lee, nice to meet you Allen." Lenalee introduced, giving him a soft smile. Allen returned it quickly. He then looked over to Kanda.

"So what did you need from me, Bakanda?" Allen questioned, Kanda meeting his stare. There was silence as Allen awaited for his response. Kanda seemed to be having an inner battle of pride. He could either swallow his pride and ask for help, or just drag Allen to his house, and hope that the sprout is smart enough to understand what he means. "Kanda...?" Allen questioned. "You're spacing out on me..."

"Shut up, baka Moyashi!" Kanda exclaimed, before grabbing Allen's hand, and pulling him away from the schoolyard. Lavi and Lenalee stared at the two in surprise.

"Can you see it Lenalee?" Lavi suddenly asked. The teal haired girl looked to the redhead in confusion.

"See what Lavi?" She asked.

"The ship...the 'Yullen' ship will be setting sail..."


	6. Chapter 6

Turns out Allen had been dragged to Kanda's house. The whittete looked around in confusion, clearly not understanding why Kanda had brought him to his home. "Uh...Kanda, why are we at your house?" Allen questioned, confused. Kanda just glared in response, as he unlocked the door, and pushed Allen inside. "K-Kanda?!" He tried again.

"Shut up and sit down, Moyashi." The older teen grumbled in response. Allen slowly nodded, and sat down on the floor. He took off his bag, and set it down next to him. "Komui said I needed to bring my grades up and..." Kanda trailed off, glaring at Allen. He silently prayed that the teen would understand what he was trying to say. Allen's eyes suddenly lit up as he began to chuckle.

"So you need me to tutor you?" He asked, as if he were determined to make Kanda embarrass himself. Said teen growled, glaring still. He simply nodded in response.

"Che." Kanda grumbled, putting his bag down, and leaving the room. Allen softly smiled, and decided he'd help Kanda, since it was a nice thing to do for him. After all, he _did_ help him with the project. Diving into his book bag, Allen took out his science notes, and put them on the table in front of him. A few minutes later, Kanda stepped back into the main room, greeted by a sight of Allen doing homework. Allen seemed to notice him enter, because two innocent, silver eyes were staring up at him. Allen gave a soft smile.

"Don't worry Kanda, I haven't done the science homework yet, so I can still help you." He said softly, patting the spot next to him. Grumbling, Kanda grabbed his bag, and moved to sit across from Allen instead. Hesitantly, he pulled out his work. "If you need help with anything, just let me know." Allen added, making Kanda glare.

"Are you implying that I don't how to do any of this, baka Moyashi?" He growled. Allen frowned, giving a glare of his own.

"No, Bakanda, I'm trying to be nice idiot." Allen replied, and the two were caught in a staring match.

"Well don't be. I don't need your help Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

"Moyashi."

"Allen!"

The two continued to bicker, and eventually, Allen had stopped their fighting in order to do his work. Kanda eventually did his work as well. His work flow was disrupted when he came across a problem he didn't understand. "Oi, Moyashi." Kanda stated, and Allen looked up at him. Without saying anything, Kanda pushed his paper towards him, and Allen looked at it. With a soft smile, Allen began to explain the problem. The entire time he had been explaining, Kanda refused to think about how adorable Allen looked while explaining the work.


	7. Chapter 7

Ever since he began tutoring Kanda, things have been a bit weird. Jasdero and Devit didn't bother him that much anymore, and Kanda was normally around Allen a bit more now. Not that Allen really minded, for the older teen could be nice company when he wasn't being a bastard. Even though he may have looked happy, it was a lie. He wasn't, for the fact that he simply had nothing to happy for. He didn't have that many friends, and usually spent his time alone.

Heaving a sigh, Allen walked into his home, closing and locking the door behind himself. He slipped off his shoes, and put them by the door. Once he was done with that, Allen walked to his bedroom, placing his bag on the ground, plopping onto his bed. The only sound in his room was the sound of the clock ticking. A few minutes pass by, and Allen's door suddenly opened, causing the whittete to look up at the person. In the door way stood a tall male with long red hair pulled back into a pony tail, and he wore glasses. "Cross? What are you doing back?" Allen questioned, unable to help his curiosity. The man huffed.

" _That's_ the first thing you say to your guardian? Thought I taught you better, idiot apprentice." The man replied, making Allen frown immediately.

"Should I be saying 'welcome back' then, stupid master?" He grumbled in response. Cross gave a smirk.

"That's more like it kid." He answered. "And I'm back so early because I wanted to be." And with that, Cross walked out of the room. Allen paled. It'd be just like his master/guardian to do something like that. Allen sighed softly, laying back down once again. After Mana had died, Cross was appointed to be his guardian. Little Allen had meet Cross a few times before, and the two did _not_ get along well. Mana had simply watched, stopping the two from taking their disagreement too far. When Allen had came crying to him about later on, the man had simply said that it was "Cross's way of showing love and affection".

Allen rolled his eyes as he remembered that conversation, and let out a weak laugh. "It definitely isn't." He murmured.

"Oi, kid, don't bother making anything for dinner. I'm ordering take out." Cross called, making Allen grin. Sure, his guardian could be a little bit rough on him, but he definitely had a knack for 'tough love'.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

During lunch the next day is when a change began to appear. Allen had been sitting on the roof top, eating his lunch and doing some work on his science project, when Kanda came up. He was used to the teen sitting with him, it was peaceful for the most part. "Hey Bakanda." Allen greeted. Kanda sat down next to him.

"Che, Moyashi." By now, Allen figured out that was his way of saying hey back. Allen grinned in response. The door suddenly opened, and two more people entered the roof. Allen looked at them in confusion, and he recognized the two people. It was Lenalee and Lavi, Kanda's friends.

"So _this_ is where you were, Yuu-chan!" Lavi commented.

"Che, don't call me that baka usagi." Kanda grumbled in response. Lavi grinned in response. The two teens sat down across from Allen, smiling. Allen suddenly found himself very uncomfortable.

"Um...if I'm interrupting something I can..." He trailed off, not knowing how to explain himself. Lenalee waved her hand.

"Of course not, Allen! We came up here to eat with you and Kanda." She explained, her voice soft. It had a calming effect on Allen. Lavi grinned.

"Yeah! Besides, any friend of Yuu-chan's is our friend too!" Lavi commented, grinning still. Kanda had lost control of his temper at that point, and threatened to kill Lavi. Lenalee and Allen watched as the two ran around the roof, Lavi screaming in terror, and Kanda growling profanities. Allen laughed along with the girl next to him, smiling. Yes, he had something to be happy for now. His new group of friends.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been three weeks since Allen began tutoring Kanda. His grades have improved slightly, but at least he wasn't failing _that_ much anymore. In fact, he was doing better in _all_ of his classes. Kanda only needed the help in science, but Allen had said that he didn't mind helping Kanda with more than one class. As their sessions went on, Kanda found himself not minding either.

As he walked into school, he found Allen carrying a huge stack of textbooks. Knowing that the fragile Moyashi would drop them on himself, he swiftly walked over and took more than half the stack. Allen seemed surprised to see him there. "Oh, Kanda!" He said, and Kanda noticed the faintest blush on his cheeks.

"Che."

"Good morning!"

"Shut up."

"That's not very nice, Bakanda."

"Never said I was, Moyashi."

"It's Allen!"

They stared at one another, giving the other person glares. Allen then softly sighed, before beginning to walk. Kanda began to follow him. "All these books are yours, Moyashi?" He asked. Allen was quiet for a few moments.

"Uh...not exactly. Devit and Jasdero just walked up to me this morning, and dropped their work at my feet, demanding I do it for them." He replied, softly sighing. Kanda growled.

"Che, bastards." He grumbled, making Allen turn and look at him in surprise.

"It's okay, really." He gave a smile. "I'm um...used to people dumping their work on me." Allen explained softly, and Kanda just grunted in acknowledgement. Allen led Kanda to the library, and walked to a back room, placing his stack of books there. Kanda did the same. "The librarian is actually Lavi's grandfather I found out. He let me keep the textbooks here, and sometimes for a few hours after school, I work on them." He explained. Kanda scowled. This kid seriously pissed him off.

"Why do you do all of this for them, when they obviously treat you like shit?" Kanda mumbled, surprised by himself. Allen looked at him in shock.

"It's because it's the polite thing to do." He replied honestly. Kanda growled, before suddenly pushing Allen up against the door. Both of his arms were on either sides of the whittete's head, and his leg were between Allen's, stopping him from leaving. "K-Kanda?!" He squeaked in surprise.

"Che, shut up, baka Moyashi." He began. "Your a dumbass if you really think doing some shit work for a couple of bastards is 'the polite thing to do'. You're playing into their stupid game." He said lowly, taking Allen by surprise. Did Kanda actually care about him? "They're using you, idiot." Allen frowned a little, timidly placing his hand on Kanda's chest.

"It'll be okay, because I'm used to it." Allen said quietly, looking up at Kanda with a soft smile. "It's nice to know you care, Bakanda." He teased, slipping out of Kanda's block and escaping out through the door. Kanda growled in frustration, watching Allen leave.

"Dammit!"

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Allen wasn't sitting with them during lunch that day. He was hiding somewhere, that much Kanda knew. What gave him the bright idea of _pinning_ Allen to the door?! Lavi and Lenalee were talking, and the redhead seemed to notice Kanda deep in his thoughts. "Yuu-chan, is somethin' bothering you?" He questioned, making Lenalee look at him as well.

"Che, shut up baka usagi." He grumbled in response. That was his way of telling both Lenalee and Lavi that he didn't want to talk about it. Lenalee, knowing Kanda since childhood, looked over at him. Lavi was going to say something, but Lenalee stopped him.

' _Just what the hell did the stupid Moyashi do to me?!'_


	9. Chapter 9

It was about four days later when something big happened. Allen and Kanda had bumped into one another in the hallway, and Allen stared into the face of a very pissed off Kanda Yuu. Raising an eyebrow, Allen looked at him in bewilderment. "Something wrong Bakanda?" He questioned, gripping his book bag strap tightly. Suddenly, a paper was shoved in his face. It looked like an English assignment. On the paper, was a giant F. Allen sighed, face palming. "I guess this is your whacked up way of asking me for help isn't it?" He inquired. Kanda didn't reply, and instead scowled. Allen chuckled.

"Alright. At the usual place then?" The whittete quietly asked, looking at him. Kanda was silent as he thought. Two days ago, his 'father' and 'brothers' had came for a weeks visit, and Kanda didn't feel like dealing with them if they were to freak out over him bringing Allen over.

"Che, damn old man came to town and he's staying at my place." Was all Kanda offered as an explanation. Allen chuckled a bit, before nodding. He thought about something as well.

"Alright, my place it is then. Meet me at the gates after school." Was all Allen said before swiftly walking off. Kanda watched him go.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•

All during class after that, Allen found himself distracted. He was distracted by thoughts of Kanda, and normally it was how stupid the older teen actually was, but today it was different. Allen couldn't stop thinking about how nice and caring Kanda could actually be when he wanted to. That, and he was kind in his own twisted way. But Allen found that he didn't mind it. He found himself realizing that he _enjoyed_ hanging out with Kanda.

"THERE'S NO WAY!" He accidentally shouted in the middle of class, standing from his seat in his moment of realization. The teacher and students looked at him as if he were crazy. With a dark red blush of embarrassment on his face, Allen hurriedly sat down, muttering an apology. ' _Bloody hell this is all that jerk's fault!'_

•~•~•~•~•~•

They met after school by the front gates. Kanda had been the first to arrive, since Allen was pulled back, trying to explain his outburst to his teacher. Kanda smirked as he looked at Allen. "Something wrong Moyashi?" He teased.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!" Allen exclaimed in response, glaring. Kanda merely scoffed in response.

"Che, I've been waiting on you, so let's go already, baka." He grumbled. Allen nodded, and quickly took the lead. Their journey was long and the two didn't speak much.

"Oi Moyashi, the rabbit and Lenalee wanted to know why you haven't been at lunch lately." Kanda stated, as he suddenly remembered them asking him. Allen looked back at Kanda.

"Huh? Oh, I've been skipping lunch lately because of all the work I have in the library." Allen explained. Kanda rolled his eyes. They continued walking. Kanda didn't realize that Allen had to walk such a far distance every morning just to get to school. Didn't his parents have a car that they could drive him in? Or what about the bus?

Eventually, they arrived at Allen's place. It appeared he had lived in a small apartment complex, and a few cars were parked outside. Allen grabbed a set of keys, and with Kanda following behind him, entered the apartment. Kanda looked around at the place. It was small, yet had a warm welcoming feel to it. There seemed to be two bedrooms, a bathroom, small living room and a kitchen. Kanda watched as Allen took of his shoes by the door, and did the same.

"Just put your bag down by the couch. I'll make some tea." Allen said softly, placing his bag down. Kanda did the same, and just awkwardly stood there. Allen noticed this, and laughed a bit before walking over. "You can sit down on the couch y'know." He began. "Or maybe you're too slow to really realize that huh?" He lightly teased. Kanda growled and made a grab for him. However, Allen was too quick and was walking away with a lighthearted laugh following his trail. Kanda rolled his eyes, and sat down.

"While I'm making tea, mind telling me what this paper was even about?" Allen asked curiously. Kanda grumbled something under his breath. "What was that? I can't hear you when you grumble like that, Bakanda." He said calmly. Kanda growled.

"Che, it was a stupid essay on some book we're reading." Kanda finally said. Allen nodded.

"Did you follow that paper I gave you?" He asked. Last week, Allen had given Kanda a paper with tips for writing essays, and good ways to organize his thoughts. Kanda scowled. "I'll take that as a no." Allen sighed. The kettle on the stove whistled, and Allen took it off, pouring the liquid into two cups. Kanda noticed a third was pulled out, and he raised an eyebrow in question, but didn't speak of it.

Allen walked over to him, carrying the tray. He placed it down on the table, and their lesson began.

Somewhere in the middle of Allen and Kanda's 'conversation', the front door had opened. A red headed man walked through, and he stared at the two teenagers. Allen felt his face go red.

"MASTER THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE I SWEAR!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, IDIOT APPRENTICE?!"


	10. Chapter 10

Allen and Kanda's 'conversation' had actually been an argument between the two. First came the verbal bashing, then came the violence. Kanda had Allen's arms pinned over his head as he had his leg in between Allen's. The two were glaring at one another. Cross stood at the door, arms crossed and a nasty glare shooting towards Kanda. "Oi, girly man, I suggest you unhand my charge." He seemed to growl. Kanda immediately scowled, but let go of Allen.

"Che, who the hell are you?" Kanda asked, staring at him. Allen simply face palmed. Cross looked at him.

"Me? That's none of your-"

"His name is Cross Marian. He's my uh...guardian." Allen cut in, making Cross frown at him. Kanda looked at Allen in surprise. Without any other words, Allen stood from the couch, and grabbed the tea pot, pouring the drink into the third cup Kanda had seen. Meanwhile, Cross entered the apartment, taking off his shoes, and walking past Allen, grabbing the cup in his hands, and going into his room. Allen then came back over to Kanda, looking around nervously.

"Che, are you going to explain Moyashi?" Kanda grumbled. The whittete looked at him.

"Are you sure you want me to?" He asked, tone flat. He really hated talking about Cross sometimes. Kanda just gave a nod. Allen sighed. "For starters, he's not actually my real father. I never actually met my real one. Anyways, Cross is a little uh...tough, but he's a horrible human being to an extent so can we please just stop talking about this." Allen finished quickly, not wanting to talk about the red haired man anymore. Kanda couldn't help his smirk as he chuckled.

Kanda soon learned that Cross had made Allen pay his debts, and left on monthly travels for work, usually leaving Allen all alone to fend for himself. When he heard that, he couldn't help but feel himself get a bit angry. "Che, talk about being responsible." He grumbled. This made Allen smile a bit.

• **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Somewhere along during their tutoring lesson, Cross suddenly started to laugh. Both Allen and Kanda sweat dropped at this, and it appeared Cross was on the phone with someone. Allen growled in frustration, making Kanda look at him. They continued for a few minutes, and Cross was still talking obnoxiously. "Hold on a minute." Allen stated, putting down the pen in his hand, and stood from his spot on the couch, before walking to Cross's room, his eyebrow twitching.

Kanda watched in slight amusement as he did this. Allen suddenly slammed Cross's door open. "Idiot Master, I'm trying to teach Kanda, could you please lower it!" He exclaimed angrily. Cross looked at him.

"Then go somewhere else idiot apprentice!" He shot back. Allen growled at him, getting more frustrated by the minute.

"We don't have anywhere else to go, so please, just be quieter!" Allen sighed, before closing the door, and walking back over to Kanda. Said teen smirked slightly, enjoying seeing Allen like this. Allen sighed, sitting down next to him again. "Sorry about that, Cross is drunk, and when he's drunk he's incredibly stupid." Allen said. Kanda just nodded, not showing any real interest. Allen sighed again, picking up his pen. "Now, where were we?"

• **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Kanda had learned that his accusations of Allen were completely wrong. Allen didn't have a really nice place to live, or any real parent he could ask for help. He was all alone. Just like Kanda. The two were held responsible for their own lives and education.

Walking to school that morning was different for once. Allen had joined Lenalee and Lavi in their walk, and they met up with Kanda half way. Kanda couldn't help looking at Allen from time to time, noticing different things about the teen. "Hey, did you hear about the party that guy Madarao is hosting?" Lavi asked curiously. Allen and Lenalee shook their heads. Kanda just scoffed. Lavi grinned. "I've got four invitations, so let's go to it! I heard it was gonna be really crazy." Lavi stated. Allen and Lenalee looked at one another.

"I don't know Lavi...if it's Madarao throwing the party, I don't think I want to go..." Lenalee trailed off. Lavi chuckled.

"Nothing to worry about Lena-Lady! Your knight in shining armor shall guard you all night long!" He chuckled. Hearing this, Lenalee laughed a little, blushing slightly as she nodded. Lavi looked to Allen. "Allen, what about you?" He asked. Allen shrugged.

"I don't think I'll have any plans for a while, so why not." He said. Lavi fist pumped the air, seeming excited. He knew that if Allen was going to go, so would Kanda. Eventually they got to school, and Kanda walked off. The entire time Kanda was around, Allen felt his heart pounding furiously every time he and the male made eye contact. Lenalee seemed to notice how nervous Allen looked.

"Allen? Are you alright?" She asked softly. Lavi looked over at the two. Allen looked at them.

"Could I ask you both something, and promise you won't tell anyone?" He asked in response. The two nodded. Allen took a breath. "I think I'm sick or something. Every time I see Kanda's stupid face my heart starts beating really fast, and I feel my face heating up. I think I have a fever or something, because this is not normal." Allen rambled. Lenalee and Lavi looked at one another, Lavi smirking.

"Allen-chan, you're in love!" Lavi exclaimed happily. Allen's eyes went wide.

"WHAT?!"


	11. Chapter 11

At the moment, Kanda hated the universe. He cursed its name. He also cursed Lavi's name, but he did that on a daily basis, so it was nothing new. He sat in the backseat of Lenalee's car, right next to Allen. Lavi sat in the drivers seat, Lenalee next to him. Kanda's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Usagi, you have one minute to explain to me why my hands are tied up, and why you fucking _abducted_ me from my home!" He exclaimed, glaring at the now shaking redhead. Allen and Lenalee sweat dropped.

"Because it was the only way to get you to go! And your hands are tied for precaution! I don't want to die tonight!" Lavi explained quickly. Kanda scoffed.

"Che, could've lived longer if you didn't abduct me, dumbass rabbit." He said in response. Allen sighed, smacking Kanda in the back of the head.

"Can't you just accept the fact that your _friends_ want to spend time with you, Bakanda." Allen explained, grumbling a bit. Kanda turned to face him, and glared. Allen looked at him, and Lenalee sighed. They were taking Kanda to the party Madarao was throwing, whether he liked it or not. Turns out, even though Allen was going, Kanda decided not to. The car ride was silent after that, except for Kanda's constant cursing and grumbling.

• **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Eventually, they arrived at the place where Madarao was holding his party. Madarao was well known at their school for being a total party animal. He had the attitude of the modern day jock, just a bit more on the wild side. It almost amazed Allen that Lavi even got not one, but _four_ invitations to his party. Allen dragged Kanda inside, undoing the rope around his wrists. Madarao greeted them, grinning. "Glad you guys could make it!" He exclaimed, looking at the four. Kanda crossed his arms, looking away from the turquoise haired teen. Lenalee and Allen gave soft smiles, and Lavi full on grinned.

"What's up Madarao!" Lavi exclaimed, tugging the other teen away from the others. Lenalee smiled at Allen.

"I'm going to go talk with some classmates and stuff. Kanda, you behave and you better still be here when it's time to leave!" Was all she said before walking off with a wave. Kanda grumbled something before walking off to what seemed like the bar. Chuckling, Allen followed Kanda, deciding spending some time with him wouldn't hurt. He froze mid step when the thought occurred to him that maybe Lavi really was right.

 _'Maybe I...maybe I really am in love with him...'_ He thought, surprised. Looking at Kanda sitting in the stool, Allen felt his cheeks heat up a bit, as he smiled. Maybe he didn't mind being in love with Kanda. Still smiling, Allen walked over to the teen, and sat next to him. Kanda looked at him, frowning.

"What the hell are you smiling for, Moyashi?" He asked, grumbling. Allen chuckled, waving it off.

"It's Allen, Bakanda." He replied smartly. Kanda rolled his eyes, smirking.

• **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

Somewhere throughout the night, someone had spiked Kanda's drink, and the teen had slowly succumbed to the effects of alcohol. Allen sighed, looking at Kanda. "You're a real idiot, you know?" He asked. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Shut up...stuuupid Moyashuuu." Kanda slurred, looking a bit past Allen. Confused, Allen turned and saw him staring at a girl. Allen felt a weird stab in his chest as the sight, and sighed, ignoring it. He looked to Kanda. The girl seemed to notice his stare, giggling as she walked over to the two teens. Completely ignoring Allen, she began to flirt with Kanda. Allen frowned, trying to make his presence known to the two.

The girl however, was not having it, as she stood directly in front of the whittete, and because of how drunk Kanda had become, seemed to forget that Allen was even there. The younger teen cleared his throat.

"I'm going to get you some water, Kanda." He said loudly, getting up from the stool, and walking off. He saw both Lenalee and Lavi having a good time, so he didn't want to bother either of them. Sighing, he grabbed a glass of water, and walked back over to where he left Kanda and the girl. His eyes widened however, when he saw the two meet in a what looked like heated kiss.

His hold on the cup went slack, and the cup fell from his hand, onto the ground. Some of the water seemed to spill on a guy walking by, and he shouted in shock as the ice cold water hit him. "WHAT THE HELL MAN!" He exclaimed, startling Allen out of his shock. His silver eyes began to pool with water, and the shout of the teen made people stop and stare.

The room grew quiet, and even Kanda and the girl were staring at Allen. The whittete looked down at the ground, tears now beginning to stream down his face. "S-Sorry..." He stammered, before turning around and running out of the building. Lenalee and Lavi called after him.

"Allen!" The teen ignored their cries and shouts, and continued running as he cried. He ran until he had no idea where he was, and furiously wiped his eyes, feeling heartbroken for some reason. He clenched his shirt, hand over the area of where his heart was.

"I'm such a bloody idiot!" He exclaimed, running again, until he arrived home. He slammed the door closed behind himself, and headed towards his room, sobbing into his pillow.


	12. Chapter 12

For the next couple of days, Allen avoided Kanda. If he saw him in the hallway, he'd turn a different corner, and wait until Kanda was gone. He hid in the library during lunch, not wanting to see him then either. Lenalee and Lavi could only watch as their friend silently suffered. They both saw how heartbroken Allen was. What angered them both to a certain point, was that Kanda seemed to have no idea what he did, and offered no apology.

Multiple times, Lenalee had tried to talk to Allen about just confronting Kanda about everything, however, he denied the idea immediately. Then, Lavi had tried as well, and Allen _still_ disagreed. Meanwhile, Kanda had felt nothing but confusion, and for some reason rejection for the past few days. He would never admit it, but he missed the Sprout.

• **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**

" _Allen_ , come on. You've been avoiding him for _three days!_ How much longer are you gonna keep that up?" Lenalee asked, talking to Allen during their lunch period. Lavi had been with Kanda, keeping him company. The teal haired girl could only hope her friend was in one piece when she got back to them.

"Forever. I'm going to keep avoiding him until we graduate, and I never have to see his stupid face again." Allen answered confidently, looking at Lenalee straight in the face. The girl sighed, whacking him in the head.

"Both you _and_ Kanda...you're such idiots." She murmured, looking at him. Allen gave a small smile.

"I used to think that...but maybe I was the only idiot." He said softly. The school bell rang, and Allen gathered his things, and stood from his spot, exiting the library. Lenalee watched him go, wishing the teen would just _listen_. She sighed, grabbing her bag, and heading to class. She and Lavi met up half way, and the two looked at one another.

"Any luck with Kanda?" She questioned. The red haired teen shook his head.

"I've tried to get him to apologize, but he's so stubborn." Lavi said, frowning. Lenalee nodded. As they walked to science, Lavi suddenly perked up. "Lena...I've got an idea that just might work..." He said, and they momentarily paused in the hallway, as Lavi quickly explained. Lenalee nodded, seeming to like the idea. "Think you can convince Komui?" He asked. The girl smiled.

"Of course I can." Lavi grinned, and they walked to class. When they got there, Lenalee went straight over to Komui. Lavi watched as Allen shifted in his seat, seeming almost uncomfortable. Kanda, who normally sat next to the boy, was instead seated in the back. Both Lenalee and Lavi went to their seats, and the teal haired girl gave a nod. Lavi grinned.

"Before class begins, I'd like to remind everyone that report cards come out this Friday, so make these last few grades count!" Komui said, in his comical way. He then moved on, walking around the classroom. "We're going to be doing another project, instead with partners. I'll read off your partners, then explain the project." Allen was suddenly nervous for some odd reason, and silently hoped his partner wasn't Kanda.

"Allen, you'll be working with Kanda." Komui stated. Allen gulped, nodding. Komui then continued listing, and then finished, explaining the project. Once he was done, Kanda hesitantly moved over to Allen, and the two awkwardly sat there.

"M-Meet at m-my place...?" Allen stammered. Kanda just nodded. They then tried to plan out their poster after that, and made almost no progress with how awkward things were. Allen sighed.

 _'This is going to suck.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Kanda Yuu was confused. He was confused, and conflicted. Ever since the party, the sprout had been acting weird, and avoiding him. He wasn't sure why, but had been determined -or maybe too prideful- to figure out why on his own. However, with how bad things were between him and Allen, Kanda had a feeling that wouldn't happen any time soon.

He sighed as he and Lenalee walked to school quietly. The two hadn't made any attempts at conversation, and Kanda decided it wasn't that bad. "So, Kanda, how did the project with Allen go last night?" Lenalee questioned, looking at him as they walked. Kanda sighed, not really wanting to talk about it, but Lena most likely wouldn't let it go.

"Che, the damn Sprout barely got anything done. He was silent the entire time, and seemed like he was trying to look at anything except me. Annoying brat." Kanda couldn't help muttering in response. Lenalee sighed quietly, looking at the other teen.

"Just give him some time Kanda...Allen will come around." _'I hope...'_ They continued walking in silence after that, eventually arriving at school. Allen and Lavi stood at the school gates, looking like they had been in mid conversation when silver met blue, and Allen quickly ran off, bidding Lavi a quick goodbye. Lenalee and Kanda walked over to the redhead, both confused.

"What the hell was that about?" Kanda questioned, looking at Lavi. Said teen sighed.

"He said he had to get to class early. Mr. Lvellie wanted to talk to him apparently." Lavi explained, looking at both Kanda and Lenalee. The two nodded.

"Oi, rabbit." Kanda suddenly began, startling Lavi.

"What is it Yuu?" He asked, and immediately regretted it after seeing Kanda's glare. Kanda then let out a breath of irritation.

"There's obviously something wrong with the Moyashi, so tell me what it is." He demanded, looking at both Lavi and Lenalee. The other two teens looked at one another, smiling a bit as they did so. Lenalee gave Lavi a nod of approval.

"We'll tell you at lunch. Can you wait until then?" Lavi inquired, and Kanda hesitantly nodded.

"Che, fine."

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

During class, Kanda found himself unable to focus. His thoughts kept on drifting back towards Allen, wondering what was wrong with him. He found himself thinking about how he actually missed Allen's radiant smiles, and his laughter. Kanda even missed how quickly Allen could lose his gentlemen like attitude when pushed the wrong way. He thought of how nicely the teen's white hair framed his face, and how it added to his charm.

"Che...I really did, didn't I...?" He murmured aloud, grumbling to himself as he worked on his paper. Ever since Allen had began tutoring him almost a month ago, his grades had improved. He couldn't help feeling a little proud of himself, and had a new found respect for Allen. The bell rang, signaling it was time for lunch, and Kanda headed to the roof. When he got there, Lenalee and Lavi were waiting for him. He sat down in front of them. "Alright, spill it." He demanded. The two nodded.

"Alright, Kanda, what do you remember about the night of Madarao's party?" Lenalee asked softly. The long haired teen shrugged.

"I remember everything before getting a glass of water and talking with the Beansprout. Everything afterwards is a blur." Kanda hesitantly explained, mumbling slightly. The other teens nodded.

"I'll give ya the short the version Yuu." Lavi began, looking at Kanda with his arms crossed. "Somebody must've spiked your drink. There was some girl there, and you completely ignored Allen after that, and then you and that girl kissed." He explained, frowning. Kanda looked at him almost surprised, not believing what he was hearing.

"So the Sprout's been avoiding me...because he saw me kiss some girl?" He asked, almost bluntly. Lavi nodded. "Che, how childish." Kanda mumbled. Lenalee frowned.

"It's not childish Kanda!" She suddenly exclaimed, shocking the male.

"And why is that?" He asked in response. Lenalee bit her lip, unsure if she should really tell Kanda Allen's business, but it was the only option she had at this point. If she didn't tell him, he'd never go after Allen to make things right. "Well?" He pressed.

"Because Allen _loves_ you!" She exclaimed. "He loves you, and seeing you kiss that girl hurt him! That's why he's been avoiding you, because seeing you hurts him. So you better go find him, and make things right." Lenalee stated, making Kanda's eyes widen. Lavi glanced at his phone.

"You got fifteen minutes left of lunch Yuu, better get going and find him." He said. Kanda nodded, standing from his spot, and beginning to walk. He was determined to find Allen,and make things right.


	14. Chapter 14

Kanda spent about eight minutes searching for Allen. He tried different classrooms, teachers, even some students. However some of them cowered in fear at seeing Kanda Yuu of all people, demanding to know where Allen was. He was about to give up, and try again the next day, when he remembered the library. Hoping he was right, Kanda quickly headed towards the room, having to stop himself from slamming the door open. He opened it, stepping inside, and looked around for the whittete.

He found the teen in the back room he had been to before, and closed the door behind himself. Allen jumped in surprise, turning around to look at Kanda. Some of his bangs had been clipped back, and his silver eyes stared at Kanda in surprise. He then quickly looked away from him. "H-How'd you know I was here?" He asked timidly. Kanda pushed against the door, and walked over to Allen.

A bit roughly, he grabbed Allen's chin, and connected their lips in a kiss. Allen's cheeks heated up in a deep blush, and he pushed away from Kanda. "Y-You can't do that- AH!" He exclaimed, and he almost fell backwards off the chair. However, Kanda quickly caught him, pulling him up.

"Che, can't do what?" He asked. Allen looked at him, eyes seeming watery.

"You can't just kiss her...and then act like nothing happened...a-and then kiss me!" He exclaimed, looking up at Kanda. The older teen sighed softly, and walked over to him, using his thumb to gently wipe a stray tear trailing down his cheek. Allen looked at him, surprised. "Kan...da...?" He whispered. Kanda looked at him, sighing.

"Baka Moyashi, you seem to forget I was drunk." He said, frowning. Allen pouted a bit, and Kanda flicked his forehead. The whittete quietly whined. Kanda then rolled his eyes, and hesitantly placed a kiss on Allen's forehead. The younger teen blushed, and he looked at Kanda in surprise. "I'm sorry." He mumbled, and Allen bit his lip slightly as he threw his arms around Kanda. The other male was surprised, but returned the action anyways.

"'M soffy Kanfda." Allen's voice was muffled thanks to Kanda's shirt, but he knew what the teen meant. Allen then pulled away to look at him, smiling softly. Kanda slowly but surely smiled back. They leaned towards one another, and their kiss was a bit more gentle than the other one. Allen pulled away, laughing. "You're horrible at this." He teased. Kanda smirked.

"Like you're any better."

Friday  
•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

They all sat in their seats, ready to receive their grades. Kanda looked at Lenalee, and the teen gave him a smile. Kanda just nodded. One by one, people's names were called, and Lenalee went up before Kanda. She took the envelope, and looked inside, smiling happily. Eventually, Kanda was called, and for the first time ever, Kanda felt nervous. He was handed the envelope, and went back to his seat, looking at it.

When everyone had gotten their report cards, school was over for the day. Both Lenalee and Kanda headed to the gate, seeing Lavi and Allen. The two turned towards the other two walking over. "Oi, Moyashi!" Kanda called out. Allen turned, grinning. All Kanda had to do was give a thumbs up accompanied with a smirk. Allen's grin brightened, and he ran towards Kanda, jumping on him as he engulfed him with a hug.

Kanda couldn't help his chuckle, wrapping his arms around Allen in return. "I'm proud of you, Kanda." Allen said, smiling sweetly. Kanda smirked.

"Good to know, Moyashi." Allen rolled his eyes, smiling as he pecked Kanda on the lips. Meanwhile, Lenalee and Lavi watched the two, smiling as they hid their hands, fingers interlaced as they looked at one another, smiling with their cheeks a slight pink hue.

Allen and Kanda then walked over to them, holding hands. Allen swung their arms, in a very happy mood. The others chuckled, seeing Allen practically _glowing_. "Soooo," Lavi began. "Dinner on Yuu-chan?" He suggested. Kanda glared at him, letting go of Allen, and chasing him. Lavi yelped, and began running. Lenalee and Allen laughed as they watched.

Why yes, life was definitely back to normal.


	15. Epilogue

"Moyashi-chan! You look so adorable!" A redheaded teen exclaimed, his arms wrapping around the smaller boy's shoulders. Said boy nervously laughed in response as he friend freaked. It had been a few months since the day his wonderful boyfriend, Kanda Yuu had successfully passed his classes, with Allen's help.

"My name is Allen, Lavi..." The whittete sighed. Lavi cracked a grin, chuckling. Allen couldn't believe what had happened throughout the school year, nor could he imagine that they would be _graduating together_.

"Oi...usagi, hands off." A sudden deep voice growled. Allen turned to the source, and chuckled, smiling happily. Kanda was wearing a black gown and cap, much like the rest of them. Lenalee stood next to the male with a smile. Lavi laughed more, deciding to nuzzle Allen's cheek.

"Aw, is someone jealous?~" Lavi teased. Both Lena and Allen sweat dropped. The red haired rabbit had a death wish, didn't he? Kanda growled in response.

"Get. Off. The. Moyashi." He growled through gritted teeth. Allen paled, looking at the two males.

"Lavi, I think you should listen to him..." He trailed off, fearing for his friend's safety. Lavi chuckled, acting as if he wasn't afraid of anything. He didn't move. It was then that Allen could sense Kanda's killer intent. He then looked to Lavi once more. "Never mind, just run Lavi, _run_!" Allen whispered, before Lavi yelped, beginning to run away from a murderous looking Kanda. As they ran, students stopped and stared, watching the two. Lenalee and Allen laughed.

"Kanda, don't break him too much! Lavi promised me a date later!" Lenalee exclaimed, making Allen crack up. To everyone's shock, Lenalee and Lavi became a couple. Everyone seemed fine with it except for her brother. The poor guy was kneeling on the ground, clutching Lenalee's shirt as he sobbed about her betraying him. Luckily, Lavi was only chased by a Sir Komlin once or twice. Speaking of reactions, Allen shuddered as he thought back to the time when Cross had found out about him and Kanda. The two had been sitting on the couch, watching a movie together.

Neither of them expected Cross to be home, so they got comfortable. They had been snuggled up, Allen's head resting on Kanda's shoulder, while their hands were intertwined. Kanda's head was on top on Allen's, and the poor boy squeaked and hid his face in the crook of Kanda's neck as they watched a horror movie together. The dark haired male had only chuckled, and pressed a soft kiss to the side of the boy's head. He hadn't wanted to really watch the movie, but Allen had wanted to prove -for some strange reason- to Kanda that he was tough. And Kanda couldn't resist that adorable pout.

Allen had then moved his lips to meet Kanda's. As they kissed, neither heard the door open, and in stepped Cross. "OI!" The redhead shouted, startling the two. The two teens jumped apart, Allen blushing a bright red, while Kanda glared angrily. "This is the second time I've walked in on you brats getting it on." The redhead grumbled. Allen looked the male.

"Ah, Master, I can explain!" He exclaimed hurriedly. "Y-You see, Ka-Kanda and I are-"

"A thing, yes I know idiot apprentice. I've always known." He grumbled once again. Allen looked at him in confusion.

"How...?" He asked. Cross cracked a grin.

"I always knew you were gay." He said, almost proudly. Allen's mouth dropped, and Kanda scoffed.

"Baka..." And that was how Cross found out. Allen frowned at the memory.

"Allen! Help me! You grab Kanda, I'll get Lavi!" Lena exclaimed suddenly. That's when Allen realized that it was almost time. With a quick nod, Allen ran after Kanda, tugged on his hair gently, then grabbed his hand.

"Come on Yuu! It's almost time!" Allen said. Kanda turned to stare at the shorter boy, before slowly nodding. With their hands interlaced, they walked back over to the rest of the class.  
• **~•~•~•~•~•~•~•**  
"Oi, you've got everything right?" Cross grumbled. Allen chuckled, cracking a smile. It was weird to see Cross acting so fatherly. He gave a nod.

"Yes, I do." He replied. Before he could make any more movements, a pair of arms hugged him.

"Oh, my baby nephew! He's all grown up now!" The man sobbed. Allen sweat dropped.

"U-Uncle Neah..." The boy trailed off, not knowing what else to do. It was hard to calm down his uncle when he got like this. Neah had stopped by to visit Allen before he went off to collage. Neah suddenly looked at the boy seriously.

"You better come visit the family young man! Road and Wisely have been asking about you." He sighed. Allen chuckled, nodding.

"I'll see what happens Uncle." He said in reply. A car pulled up to the house and honked. Allen grinned. "That's my cue." He said. The whittete gave Neah a hug, and then went over to Cross. After a few seconds of hesitation, the boy hugged him as well. "See you!" He exclaimed, before running out the door. Both Neah and Cross stared in shock.

"The kid...hugged me..." Cross muttered, mouth hanging right open. Neah chuckled.

"He's a sweet kid. Mana would be so proud of him."

Allen got into the car. Kanda sat in the driver's seat, while Lenalee and Lavi sat in the back. Allen grinned as he took the only open spot next to his boyfriend. "Wooo! Allen-chan, are you ready for the ride?!" Lavi exclaimed excitedly. Allen chuckled in response, nodding.

"I sure am!" He grinned. Because no matter what happened, he'd always have his friends and family. With them around, he could handle _anything_. What he wasn't expecting however, was the stressful days waiting for him in the coming months.

 **Okay guys, so that's the official end of Dorks in Love! Sorry this epilogue was up so many moths late! I was busy with other stories and finishing up my last year in middle school XD. Anyways, I just wanted to inform you guys that there will be a sequel to this story! The sequel will be called Dorks at Heart! It's probably going to take me a bit to get the entire story planned out, so my apologies for that. But thanks for the continued support on this story, and I'll see you all in the sequel! Hope you enjoyed! Bai!**


End file.
